Programmed Tragedy
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Build. The Cobra Evolbottle makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis Its been revealed that Ryuga has traces of extraterrestrial life within his body! This greatly shocks both Sento and Ryuga, who comes to the sudden realization that most of his life has been a lie. Just why was Ryuga framed for murder, why does his Hazard Level increase so rapidly, how was he able to manipulate the Pandora Box, and why has Blood Stalk been targeting Banjo's growth this whole time? When Stalk and Ryuga clash once again, more truths regarding Banjo's birth are revealed to him... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Casts * : *Farmers: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Blood Stalk: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode) ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon, Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Errors *When Sento was attempting to transform into RabbitRabbit Form, the Hazard Trigger wasn't inserted into the Build Driver. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Formula of the title:' \#\{crystal\ class\}=32 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles' **Kamen Rider: Cross-Z **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Dragon Magma *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Televi, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter, Castle **'Bottles in (Night) Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Same, Hachi ***'Abiotic': Bike, Sensuikan, Pyramid **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession': Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession': Gear Remocon **'Bottles in Pandora Box': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Light, Watch, Camera, Mic, Cake, Reizoko *Massugu Ubukata (Yuji Takao) returns in this episode; he previously featured in the Televi-Kun DVD special Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!. *Before eating, Banjo jokingly proclaims "Protein and Ramen" as a Best Match. In the toyline, the DX Build Driver recognizes Kappumen (Cup Ramen) and Energy Drink as a Best Match, though their respective Fullbottles have yet to be revealed. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for プログラムされた悲劇 *Toei TV's official episode guide for プログラムされた悲劇 References